


Necessary Distraction

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 3 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile">ragdoll</a>'s prompt of <i>Bill/Tonks/Sirius: boredom, dare, adventure</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Necessary Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Written on 3 May 2006 in response to [ragdoll](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Bill/Tonks/Sirius: boredom, dare, adventure_.

It was Tonks' suggestion that Sirius' boredom was getting the better of him, that he needed a little adventure lest he find himself in trouble, that led to Bill's dare.

"I can make her come faster than you ever could. You're out of practice."

Sirius' eyes blazed with the challenge, and Tonks felt herself melt in response to the promises she saw there.

"Every drop of you," Sirius panted, thrusting his tongue inside of his cousin, "I'll have every needful drop."

If Bill hadn't have been holding her down, she'd have fallen off the table from her thrashing.

"So . . . good!"


End file.
